A Teacher's Plight
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Follow the cold and distant Kurasame-Sensei with his beloved companion Tonberry as he deals with his students and their crazy antics! Can this Instructor keep up with Suzaku's new generation? Ch. 2 REDONE.
1. ManMade Pyramid

**-A Teacher's Plight- **

**Just another Type-0 One-shot or more stories about Kurasame-Sensei who is the head instructor of Class Zero.**

**I can see a lot of humor and destruction of being a teacher for Class Zero.**

* * *

><p><em>Shrieks of chaos surrounded around the purple-haired man with eager vengeance.<em>

_"No ... anything but that! P-Please don't— Don't do it! No! STOP IT!"_

_His hand reached out to a white, dimming light in front of him. His eyes began to prick with tears as the warm splatter of red crimson splashed darkly across his face._

_His eyes widened at the torn country in front of him. The warmth of the liquid was fading away fast and the heart inside him beat quick and relentlessly, like a bird struggling out of its cage._

_Burned buildings and rotting flesh smothered the air, making it hard to breathe for the solider who was shivering out of pure fear. The man was alone with only the clothes on his back to protect him._

_Black, gray, and red were all the colors that jolted the war-veteran into a shell-shocked state at that moment in time._

"Kurasame-Sensei! Wake up! Kurasame-Sensei!" A urgent and scared female voice faintly echoed outside of his bleak, black world he encompassed himself in. The solider raised his head in confusion.

_"W-Who's that? Who's there?" His voice felt hoarse and weak as if he couldn't say anything, but asking questions to another being up above him._

"A-Ace! Get a healer! Kurasame-Sensei won't wake up!" The same female voice ordered quickly, hearing the same scared tone from before.

_The solider heard footsteps running hard against a surface._

"Whoa, what's up with Sensei? He looks—" A male voice was interrupted by a sharp _thwack _echoing out of nowhere.

_The solider breathed heavily, feeling utterly lost and confused by the background noise._

"Be quiet, Nine!" A different female's voice sharply snapped.

"Damn it, Queen! What the hell!"

"Don't curse at _me_, Nine. Better yet, why don't you shut your mouth for a change? Everyone will have a better day for it." Queen stated with an air of satisfaction.

_The man faintly remembered those names. He looked up at the black sky above him, and saw nothing that would break him away from this horrible nightmare._

_"N-Nine? Q-Queen? Anyone! I need help! S-Somebody! ANYBODY! I-I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!" The man screamed with all of his might, feeling his heart lurch at the sound of his own voice pleading for help._

_Suddenly, his world began to shake and roar underneath his feet and above his head._

_The man's eyes closed his eyes tightly as he crumbled himself into the fetal position._

_"This isn't real. This can't be real. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! JUST STOP IIIITTTTTT!" The man yelled._

"Kurasame? Kurasame, wake up. Kurasame!"

A bespectacled woman shook the Suzaku instructor's trembling shoulder with her free hand. His class watched with worry as their Master woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily with tears streaming fast down his face.

His vision was blurry and his first action was to wipe away the dirt from his eyes. Feeling the tears on his face, the violet-haired man removed his hands and stood up from his chair.

The woman's yellow eyes flickered to her fellow co-worker and then to the mute students in front of her. In a force of habit, she pressed the golden pipe to her lips and inhaled slowly. Gray smoke surrounded the woman in a light breeze, making some Class Zero students shiver at the action.

"Please ... excuse me for one moment, everyone." his voice quietly echoed throughout the classroom.

With a fluid motion, Kurasame forced his legs to walk outside of his class and closed the door behind him.

"All right, Class Zero. Since Kurasame's out of commission you'll be having me as a substitute Instructor for today." He heard the woman's lazy-tone penetrate through the wooden door. The groan of students filled the room, leading the woman to chuckle at their actions.

Kurasame clenched his hands into fists and glared at the stone floor below him. It took him a while to compose himself as he tried his best not to break down at the mental images from his dreams.

"Not that dream again..." Kurasame whispered to himself, feeling his body shake at the mere thought of reliving those horrible nightmares over and over again. He felt a tug at his clothes, looked down and saw his Tonberry watching his Master curiously with its red eyes.

It tiled its green head as if to say,_"What's wrong, Master?"_

His blue eyes softened and unconsciously patted his beloved Tonberry atop his head. His Tonberry closed its eyes, feeling the warmth and comfort it always felt when his Master showed rare affection towards his beloved companion.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, old friend."

Behind his black mask, Kurasame released a small smile. Through it all, his Tonberry was the only one who understood and tolerated his indifference and cold behavior.

"So, the **Icy Blade of Death** _does_ have a heart underneath it all." An amused voice spoke from behind.

Kurasame turned around and saw the legendary Sorceress observing him from her red-rimmed glasses. He cursed mentally, unsure of what to make of the woman who now closed his classroom door silently.

"Arecia, what brings you here?" The man asked coldly. He never understood the new Head of Suzaku Magic which irked him to no end. Her eyes were one of the few things that made his skin crawl.

Her cat-like yellow eyes brightened at his tone of voice. She crossed her arms together, emphasizing her already huge breasts even more. Her golden, black-rimmed pipe was always on her person no matter the event, time, or location.

"Do you take any medications for your illness, Kurasame?" Arecia asked, smiling. Kurasame's steely, blue eyes looked at her. Feeling the rising tension between the two, Tonberry stepped in front of his Master holding its weapon at her menacingly.

She waited for a response, but the black-masked man didn't waver and stood his ground against her.

_Which is to be expected from a high-class solider like him. I didn't think he would give out his answer so easily. _Arecia thought, still amused at her co-worker for his secret.

"Just between you and me," Arecia's yellow eyes seemed to glow from behind her oval-shaped glasses as she walked away from the door and stood side-by-side with Kurasame.

She leaned in closely to Kurasame's ear and felt her lips and warm breath tickle his skin.

"If you don't take anything for that sickness inside of you, it'll fester and rot until you are nothing but a broken soul inside of a lifeless body." Her words caressed the side of his neck, making the man feel a cold pit at the bottom of his stomach.

At that moment, his head began its ritual headaches as Kurasame winced at the endless throb of pain inside him. The woman took a small mental note at his obvious pain as she walked away quietly back to her section of Peristerium.

Stopping its stance, Tonberry watched his Master carefully, holding the man's coat tail with a small grip of its hand. Kurasame stood there for what seemed like an eternity as he waited for his daily headache to stop pounding.

His blue eyes felt weary after staring at the stone floor during his small episode and shook his head to clear the muffled thoughts shifting inside his mind. His red-gloved hand brushed the back of his head, giving himself something to do before going inside his classroom to face his students.

Holding the doorknob, Kurasame opened the door. He raised his one eyebrow at the strange image in front of him. His blue orbs darted at his students who smiled sheepishly at their Instructor, embarrassed at their actions.

There, within inches from the door, were Suzaku's most elite and widely feared students named, "**Class Zero**" were stacked side-by-side and on top of one another, forming an oddly-shaped pyramid with the several male students at the very bottom.

"H-Hi Kurasame-Sensei!" An orange-haired female said between huffs. she was holding up one of her fellow classmates, Rem Tokimiya on her back the best she could. Rem could only look at her teacher with a flustered face as she, Queen, and Sice carried Ace to the very top of the pyramid.

"STOP DIGGING AT MY SHOULDER CINQUE!" The boy at the bottom of her yelled, feeling the weight of her and the rest of the female population on his back. The orange-haired girl named Cinque glared at him, making the handsome blonde grimace back.

"Well, I can't HELP it, Trey! I didn't come up with this mess! Nine did!"

Nine laughed, his body shaking at the full weight of women on top of him. He was at the very bottom, squished between Eight and King.

"So, IT'S ALL ABOUT ME, HUH CINQUE!" He managed to say with sarcasm. King grunted, still wondering if this was a wonderful plan to be at the bottom. A boy next to King with blonde, tussled hair smiled at his view above him.

"Hmm...I never knew Number Seven had such naughty panties!" He exclaimed, grinning at the sliver-haired girl's blushing face. His vulgar remark earned him a kick to his face with the only weapon she had left: Her knee.

"I DARE YOU TO LOOK UP AGAIN! I DARE YOU JACK! No? Well, that's a good boy." The girl named Seven smugly replied, savoring his pained groan. Between Cinque and Seven were two female classmates Two and Four and one male, Ten. They were silent, but the looks on all three of their faces showed them extremely unhappy with their position on the pyramid.

It was instantly noticeable to Kurasame why the males were at the bottom of pile while most of the opposite gender were rising steady away from them. He locked eyes with Ace who was trying and failing miserably at balancing himself as the tip of the pyramid.

"Stay still Ace!" Queen snapped, causing Ace to freeze at the class president's tone of voice. A white-haired girl next to Queen named Sice smiled a rare smile at her Instructor, knowing full well the implications for their eavesdropping actions would go all to waste once Kurasame recovered from his initial shock of it all.

"Does this happen often, Kurasame-Sensei?" A strong male voice asked, highly amused at his classmates' antics for the day. Kurasame tilted his head away from the man-made shape and saw Machina chuckling to himself.

"Depends on the day and the time, Machina." Kurasame replied back, his tone of voice went back to his usual coldness and indifference. Machina and Rem were previously the newest addition to Class Zero, and as such they were at first surprised at the crazy activities the class often participated in.

Waving one index finger behind him, Tonberry walked next to his master awaiting his orders.

"Tonberry ... take care of them for me."

A mad glint formed in Tonberry's red eyes as it braished his sliver weapon at the students with excitement. Soon, the classroom erupted with screams, yells, and shouts coupled with many groans of pain.

The males at the bottom scrambled out of harms way by lifting themselves up from the ground, sending the teens above them falling backwards to the floor. In response to this action, many of the females shrieked in surprise and shouted curses at the cowardly males who, after the composing their get-away properly, ran away from the devilishness Tonberry out of fear.

"DAMN YOU IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL?" A scream coming surprisingly, from the calm and collected Queen, who was now underneath several other classmates: Rem, Sice, and Ace who were all groaning in pain.

Cinque, Seven, Two, Four, and Ten took the brunt of the action, as they were directly on top of the bottom row, sprawled all over the red-carpet floor with arms, legs and heads sticking out from their body pile-up.

In the background, Kurasame heard loud laughter coming from Machina, who was holding his sides very sorry he hadn't had a video camera to capture the **Rise and Fall of Class Zero**.

Tonberry jumped threateningly in small bouts in front of the students, who removed themselves up with difficulty, from their pile and ran for cover. Kurasame watched the chaos spread all over his classroom and cracked a small smile, thankful he wore a mask behind it.

His blue orbs spotted a small figure sleeping near an open window near Suzaku's infamous garden. Ignoring the screams that were getting louder with his Tonberry inching closer and closer to every student, he walked slowly towards the sleeping student.

He saw that it was his newest student, a female named Luna. Using her arms as a cushion from the hard wooden desk, the albino-haired girl slept peacefully, her hair acting as a repentant against the yellow rays of the sun.

She was infamously known as a Red Agito in many of her classes and her "odd behavior" apparently stuck with her when she entered this class. She labeled was a slacker and often daydreamed in his class instead of doing her work like she was suppose to.

Socially an outcast, she never participated in group activities and turned her head away when Class Zero came up with crazy antics like this one. Building a pyramid to eavesdrop on their teacher was one of them.

"I think I know who my favorite student is." Kurasame muttered to himself, giving his student a gentle pat on her head. She didn't stir, but breathed softly like an innocent child ignorant of the outside world.

"GOD SUZAKU! HELP US ALL!" Nine shouted in mock horror. He held an infuriating Queen and a blushing Rem by the waist, separately latching on to them with his arms.

"Nine! Will you st—!" Her order was quickly interrupted by a stampede of the whole class running past them and away from Tonberry still holding its weapon and swinging it rapidly.

Queen's eyes widened in horror and held Nine by the shoulder. Rem uttered a squeal at the crazed animal in front of them.

"Pick me up you idiot! Pick me up, pick me up—PICK ME UP NOW!" The class president yelled. Nine was too happy to oblige and held Queen and Rem each by her waist and over his shoulders. With his strong legs, he ran away from the Tonberry who was hot at their heels.

With each swing, Rem and Queen shrieked with fear while Nine laughed at their fear. The rest of Class Zero hilariously began running in circles around Kurasame-Sensei's classroom, each person grabbing hold of the other person in front of them with their hands.

They knew they could take Tonberry with their expertise, but since it was the pet and companion of Kurasame-Sensei's they couldn't do anything about it. It was a running gag of Class Zero, with all of them, including Sice and King afraid of the little animal ever since they entered Kurasame-Sensei's classroom.

Watching all of this in the background was Kurasame. He took a mental picture of each student's horrified face in his mind, satisfied that they found their "just-desserts" for eavesdropping. Tonberry was having a wonderful time, scaring the living daylights out of the most feared and elite students of Class Zero.

"Do you think they have enough, Luna?" Kurasame asked casually to the sleeping girl. He cracked a smirk as his Tonberry finally had all of them cornered behind his desk. All of Class Zero uneasily looked at Tonberry and yelled for Kurasame-Sensei to stop the mad companion to stop.

"WE GIVE UP KURASAME-SENSEI!" Cinque yelled, holding on to Two with a fierce hug. They both had their eyes shut, tears pricking their eyes. Eight, King, Trey and Jack formed a circle between them, linking their arms together, sobbing their eyes out.

"KURASAME-SENSEI! STOP TONBERRY! PLEASE!" Seven shouted, climbing over her own classmates to save herself. Ace's blue eyes darted back to Tonberry and then to Kurasame, pleading for their Instructor to end the madness.

"We-we're all sorry! Right guys?" Ace managed to stutter, looking at his classmates with a fearful glance. They all quickly nodded in response, staring at their teacher with regret filling their eyes.

"You mean it?" Kurasame's voice echoed, coldly tossing away their plea for help. Tonberry, jumped towards them again, making Class Zero back away closer to each other for comfort.

"WE'RE SORRY SENSEI!" Class Zero yelled. Kurasame smiled, thankful for the thousandth time, he wore his signature mask to work everyday.

With a snap of his fingers, Tonberry lowered its weapon and made a bee-line towards his Master, happy and excited it got to show its power against all these ungrateful students.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and soon relaxed their poses. Some of them chuckled at their actions, uncomfortable at everyone's physical closeness with one another.

They all went back to their desks, chatting to each other as they recreated each student's horrified faces.

Order was finally restored in the classroom as Kurasame firmly laid down the law on who was boss. Class Zero respected their Instructor highly, not because he was the famous **Icy Blade of Death**, but because he taught each of his students separately one-on-one unlike other classes where the Instructor was with a student one second and quickly gone soon after.

Kurasame walked back to his desk, frowning slightly at the mess his students made. In their scramble to get away from Tonberry, papers and pens were scattered all over the floor. He sighed wearily and bent down to pick them up.

**Post-Tra**—

Kurasame's frown deepened. Picking up sheets of his student's bell-work, the paper became clear. Kurasame's blue eyes looked blankly at the words in front of him. His grip on his students' papers tightened.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Post-Tramatic Stress Disorder<span> (also known as PTSD)**

_Post-traumatic stress disorder is a type of anxiety disorder. It can occur after you've seen or experienced a traumatic event that involved the threat of injury or death._

_The Cause_

_PTSD can be caused by a major trauma inducted by stress relating to certain events such as war or natural disasters. This may last up to 3 months after the event or continue on for many years._

_The cause of PTSD is unknown, but psychological, genetic, physical, and social factors are involved. PTSD changes the body's response to stress. Having been exposed to trauma in the past may increase the risk of PTSD._

_People with PTSD re-experience the event again and again in at least one of several ways. They may have frightening dreams and memories of the event, feel as though they are going through the experience again (flashbacks), or become upset during anniversaries of the event._

_The Symptoms_

_1. Repeated "reliving" of the event, which disturbs day-to-day activity_

_*Repeated dreams about the event or flashbacks_

_*Recurring distressing memories of the event_

_2. Avoidance_

_*Numbing of emotions_

_*Feelings of detachment_

_You also might feel a sense of guilt about the event (including "survivor guilt"), and the following symptoms, which are typical of anxiety, stress, and tension:_

_*Agitation, or excitability_

_*Dizziness_

_*Headache_

_*Paleness_

_The Treatment_

_Medication or social groups can help reduce the PTDS or stop it completely. Talk to your healer if you are able to take medication for your PTDS or you can contact social groups in your local area._

* * *

><p>Kurasame stopped reading. Picking up the paper, he opened one of his many drawers and shoved it in the back. He didn't notice how hard he closed his drawer until Rem asked what was wrong.<p>

"It's nothing. Go back to work." He ordered with his usual strictness.

Rem looked at Sice who shrugged her shoulders. Ace and Machina exchanged confused looks with one another, but all went back to their respective desks to work on their daily assignment for the day, conjuring up spells and working with their weapons.

They didn't notice their Instructor blankly watching them from afar.

_I'm training these students to become war heroes and heroines. Training them for a War I never wanted to be in. A war ... where all they'll see is death and blood. An event full of dark, red crimson, black souls and a world that is equally cruel and unwelcoming. Why? Why am I doing this? Why see them suffer like I have? I-I can't do anything anymore. Just like Arecia said, I'm a broken soul inside of a lifeless body._

Kurasame balled his fists in anger.

_God Suzaku, why must you bestow weapons upon the weak?_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the picture of the pyramid if you were confused about the order:<strong>

**Ace  
>Rem, Queen, Sice<br>Cinque, **Two, Four, Ten,** Seven,  
>Trey, Eight, Nine, King, Jack<strong>

**Oh, a Red Agito is a person or group of people who are social outcasts or outsiders enrolled in Suzaku. You can read more about it The Red Agito fanfiction in the Final Fantasy Type-0 section. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Nine

**-A Teacher's Plight-**

**I just the most wonderful idea between Kurasame, Queen, Nine, and the rest of Class Zero.**

**This chapter will show how much Class Z really cares for one another in and out of the classroom.**

**This is dedicated to Reizna, a wonderful author who writes awesome stories about Nine/Queen!  
>You go girl! You inspired me to write this chapter after re-reading several of your fanfictions. (*3*)<strong>

**Please review!**

**-_Chapter 2 REDONE_-**

* * *

><p>"I know you could do better than that, Nine.<strong> Write<strong>. **Now**."

A strong female voice hissed throughout the semi-empty classroom, forcing Class Zero's Instructor to raise his head. His blue orbs watered slightly from the hot rays of the yellow sun flowing freely atop his desk.

Blinking several times to readjust his vision, Kurasame looked at Nine and Queen with raised eyebrows. He was in the middle of a nice and lazy nap until her familiar voice ordered loudly to the blonde, spiky-haired delinquent sitting before her to write some more.

"Queen, may I ask what you are doing," He paused and then finished his sentence.

"... to _Nine_?" Kurasame stressed his name with annoyance.

Since he became an Instructor to Class Zero, the Elite of the Elite, he thought that he would have an easy job teaching talented students with him watching from the background. The man's eyes narrowed, frowning slightly behind his black mask.

What he didn't expect was how _radically__ different_ each of his students were to one another. They all came from various backgrounds which were made worse as each classmate clashed with one another as they all had different beliefs in what each of them was believed to be the legendary **Agito**, the sole person to bring about the final **Finis**, or the end of Orience as Suzaku's mythology stated in their history books.

Each person thought that he or she was the Hero/Heroine for Suzaku, while several students replied back with acid remarks on why that could never happen. All together, it was childish fighting over something so... simple.

Dark purple hair turned with her body as the rays of the sunlight made it shimmer with a silent aura of a noble. The Class President of Zero pursed her lips as she posed in her usual position of crossing her arms in front of her. Her pink iris eyes glaring at her Instructor with a sort of determination behind them.

"I'm making him sign a forced confession, Kurasame-Sensei." she replied, giving Nine a side glance who stopped working. Queen waved her pale hand in a noble-like manner towards Nine who scowled and went back to work.

"I don't know why I'm doing this goddamned—_Shit_." The teen boy cursed, throwing away his useless writing utensil to Queen who had enough reflexes to dodge the flying object with a satisfied smirk.

"My pencil broke. God damn it. Queen, do you have any-"

The bespeckled teenager whipped out a pencil out of nowhere and handed it to him with a disappointed sigh.

"After all this time, you _still_ don't know how to come to class prepared."

Nine looked at Queen confused at how she could get a pencil to appear out of thin air. Kurasame wondered the same thing.

"How did you—?"

"Write more, Nine. I know you have more _secrets_ to attend to." The Class President gave Nine a mysterious smile and left him alone to gather the rest of Class Zero back into the classroom.

Nine scowled and did as he was told, knowing full well if he didn't, Queen would have given him hell for the rest of his life until the day he died on the battlefield. On that note, he hoped was going to be sooner rather than later.

Kurasame watched the scene unfolding in front of him. He couldn't help but smile at the interactions between his second-best student (1) and the lagging student falling far behind the rest of the class. (2)

They were polar opposites of each other. One was the straight-A student who excelled at everything that she was given to her and followed the rules to the book. While the latter lazed about and did almost nothing in class besides sparring with his classmates when they had enough free time to do it.

It was obvious to their Instructor that they would clash eventually and was hoping that they would sort out their differences and try to get along. Sadly, to everyone in Class Zero, their bickering became full on fights, with Queen often than not, besting the poor teen boy into submission over and over and over again.

Sometimes, Lady Luck was on his side and he had the satisfaction of beating Queen time-to-time , but from those small victories gave Nine the most cruel glares coming from most of female population and near-shunning levels of avoidance from his male classmates.

Nine couldn't win.

Looking at the half-filled sheet of paper filled with his confessions, Nine couldn't help but feel angry at his predicament. Who the hell gave her the full right to make him sign a **FORCED CONFESSIONAL**? If anyone had the right, it was Kurasame-Sensei.

"Can I see them?"

Nine jumped slightly and raised his green eyes to meet his Instructor's blue ones. Nine looked away and blushed with embarrassment waving one hand with the go-ahead.

"Just to give you the heads-up Kurasame-Sensei, you're not gonna like it."

"Why don't I be the judge of that, Nine." His instructor replied, picking up the stack of papers stock piled away beside the teen boy.

His blue orbs widened at the list of confessionals, reading them aloud.

"I will not ride Headmaster Seth's brand-new Porsche into the courtyard and all over the school grounds..."

Nine leaned back and raised his legs to rest on top of his desk. "_That_ was a lovely Porsche. She was asking to be ridden. I did her a favor."

"I will not invite half of the female class to ride with me on said Porsche..."

Nine smirked, recalling the day fondly. "Hey, might as well be wild and crazy now, right Kurasame-Sensei? Sice and Cinque were all over it! Man, those were the good old days. But of course, **Queen** just had to report to the Prefects (3) and I got detention for several days._Because of her... "_

_"_I will not torment the emotionally frail..."

At this, Kurasame's eyes shot daggers at Nine who noticed the steely coldness emitting from his Instructor's eyes. Nine smiled sheepishly,"I-I'm sorry? I was trying to lighten up their moods, Sensei! They were so damn gloomy GOD SUZAKU, if I hadn't helped them, they would be hanging themselves from the ceiling right about now!"

"I will not flip everyone's skirts, including the staff members..."

"Hey! I transferred to this school when I got the chance! Do you know how hard it is to see Zettai Ryouiki (4) in Rubrum? God, Rem... her legs are so _beautiful_. Heh, if she wasn't so attached to Machina, I would have hit that. That includes Sice..." Nine smirked seductively to himself.

"I will not charge admission to the restrooms..."

Nine laughed and winked at Kurasame who raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I gotta make some money somehow right?"

"I will not use Ace as a punching bag..."

"Ace was asking for it! Knight in Shining armor my ass. Actin' all cute and innocent for the ladies. I don't know why the hell you made him Number One, Sensei. He's the biggest jackass on the planet." He scoffed and raised his hands to cushion his head from behind.

"I don't have diplomatic immunity outside of Rubrum..."

The spiky teen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just when you think you could do whatever the hell you want in enemy territory, they somehow find out that we were spying on them. All's fair in War. They kill our soldiers, we kill theirs. Simple as that."

"I will not use King and Eight as a shield..."

"They would have done the same thing to me. Trust me on that. Less competition to be an Agito, right? I might as well leave their asses for good next time we're in Milites." Nine said, ruffling his hair.

"I will not grope Queen's ass. Or any other ass I come across..."

Nine blushed, but quickly recovered himself. "That was a mistake. I thought it was Deuce's ass, not hers."

"I am not authorized to fire substitute teachers… like Arecia..."

"Screw the rest of them. Personally, Kurasame-Sensei, between you and me, I actually ... _like_ your teaching." Nine muttered under his breath, still blushing, distracted with his previous comment. Kurasame's eyes softened at his students confession.

"The dorms we live in aren't for partying..."

Nine scoffed loudly, causing Kurasame to wonder curiously on what these kids did after their classes were done.

"Pain is not a detox for Class Zero..."

Nine stood up, suddenly very aware of why he was forced to write these Confessionals. His green eyes scanned the half-finished paper.

"Making fun of Luna is not a free activity..."

"That evil bitch!" The teen boy exclaimed, his lips turned into a growl as he ripped the paper in half. Kurasame ignored his actions, opting his time reading on through the confessions.

"Stealing people's weapons isn't an art form..."

Nine's eyes shot toward the incoming swarm of his classmates coming back from their break. He pointed directly at Queen who was in the middle of talking to Sice and Cinque about next week's school project she had planned months before due date.

"I am not my long lost evil twin from Concordia..." (5)

"YOU! Now I know why you made me write those damn secrets!" Nine yelled, stomping his way towards Queen who's violet eyes widened at his actions. Sice and Cinque quickly went their separate ways on either side of their Class President, knowing full well how dangerous Nine VS Queen fights were if any of them were stuck in the middle.

"I will not use 'King Did It' as an excuse for my pranks..."

Queen instantly went on the defensive whenever they came into conflict. It was the natural habit on and off the battlefield. "What are you talking about Nine?"

"Eight is not an underground fighter..."

Upon hearing this, Eight shot up from his seat surprising several of his classmates. "WHAT THE HELL? That's still going around the school? That's a bunch of bullshit! Just because I fight with my hands doesn't mean I'm doing anything illegal like you morons are, killing everyone with your **WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION**!" (6)

All the prime weapon users looked at Eight, scowling at the red-haired teen for his remark. Eight gave them glares in response.

"The girls in the class do not 'Got Back..."

"What the hell did you say, asswipe?" Ace asked giving his fellow Class Zero classmate a dirty look. His kind and gentle demeanor he wore constantly to Peristerium instantly vanished in a flash. With a snap of his fingers, his red deck of cards appeared signaling to everyone that he was in no mood to act Number One. (7)

Beside him, Deuce's dark brown eyes narrowed as she produced her beloved flute to her lips. Eight managed to smirk at everyone's overreaction to his insult.

"Picking fights with everyone in the school does not count as an extracurricular activity..."

"You heard me. Magic-users are murders." Eight hissed, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. Seven and Trey glanced at Eight and nodded to one another. At this signal, everyone in the class, with the exception of Luna who was currently sleeping off her lunch, stood up from their desks.

"Planting pranks into Kurasame-Sensei's desk won't help me in life..."

Rem and Machina stood side-by-side as a team as it became second-nature to them. Sice, Seven, and the rest of the females grouped together, surrounding the red-head around his desk. Many of the males stood off to the side, waiting impatiently for their chance at the free-for-all melee. (8)

"I will not sell school property..."

Nine and Queen were the only ones not paying any attention to the rising atmosphere several feet away from, giving each other their utmost attention. "You like me, don't you Queen?"

"Calling Maurice Gay doesn't make me a homophobe..." (9)

Queen blushed at his sudden remark, but recovered herself quickly. Nine took notice at her flustered face and smirked, finally finding the answer. He stepped forward, making Queen back away with one step.

"We won't hurt you, Eight. Just drop all that shitty things you said about Magic users and we won't kill you." Trey replied calmly, holding his bow and arrow at his side. Class Zero students nodded, still waiting for Eight to slip up.

Eight didn't reply back.

"This attitude of being a slacker and a jackass and a know-it-all won't get me far in life..."

In a blink of an eye, sounds of clashing weapons ensued and screams of teenagers vying for blood echoed in the classroom. Eight saw an opening and jumped several feet in the air, surprising many of his classmates who were now distracted at his mid-air act.

"What the hell are you talking about! Nine, you really are a pervert are you?" Queen's eyes flashed darkly, watching the delinquent in front of her smile slowly. In her chance to free herself from Nine's accusations, she moved to her side to get through, but was caught between his arms.

"I was not forced to write this confession. This was done by my free-will..."

Kurasame flipped through the four pages he endured reading and found out that it was the end of the list. Spotting one more sheet of paper that was ripped in half, the instructor reached out to pick up off the ground.

It only took moments to read it and to his surprise it all mentioned everyone in Class Zero. Including him.

_I will do my best to help Class Zero and anyone in need. If I have the time and nine lives of a cat, I would do that._

_I will try to be nice to King, whether or not he deserves it. What a big Teddy Bear. I could have sworn I saw him holding a cat before I left the dorms._

_I won't call Seven a Lesbian ... same goes for Sice. I swear, they're both into each other. I wonder if I could watch them make-out? Never mind this confession._

_I won't make fun of Deuce's name. It's just too damn hard NOT TO!_

_I will try not to kill Ace. The damn prick needs to learn some respect for his elders. Number One in the Class my ASS!_

_I will not make fun of Trey of being a wuss. Everyone calls him Handsome and Popular! To me, he's just another one of those bugs that needs to be scrapped of your shoe everytime you step on them._

_I will not call Jack a jackass. Nope, I'll still do it. It suits him._

_I will not call Cinque a Bubble-Fairy-Pop-Princess. That chick needs to stop looking at the mirror. She'll lose her soul if she keeps that up._

_I won't spread any rumors about Eight being a underground fighter. Asshole needs to learn some manners. I'll FIRAJA (10) HIS ASS IF CALL ME SOME SHIT AGAIN!_

_I won't call Machina a sex manic for Rem. That dude needs to get a life besides being so damn obsessive over his girlfriend and get some vagina!_

_I won't make fun of Rem for being a Goody-Two-Shoes. Same goes for her: She needs some dick in her life. If she can't find any, I'll be happy to provide that._

_I won't call what's-her-face-with-those-guns No Name. For the life of me, I can't remember her name._

_I won't play pranks on the Red Agito sleeping her ass off everyday. She's just ASKING me to play some "pranks" on her ... if you know what I mean._

_I'll TRY and stop being an ass towards Queen. She makes my day so much easier when she's riled up. Without her, it's too damn boring to be in this class._

_I won't try to make Kurasame kill himself everytime I'm in his class._

"EIGHT YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Cinque screamed, holding her mace and began casting several elemental spells.

"WHAT? NO MAGIC TO MAGICALLY PUT ME IN MY PLACE! YOU GUYS ARE SO WEAK WITHOUT YOUR _PRECIOUS MAGIC SPELLS!"_

_"_EVERYONE! GET INTO FORMATION 345-A-E-590!" Ace yelled above the screams, whipping out his red offensive cards in front of him.

"FORMATION WHAT? WHO THE HELL MAKES THIS STUFF UP? Crap, Eight's getting away! TREY, SICE, DEUCE! Cut him off!" Running frantically to the only entrance and exit, Jack blocked Eight's powerful kick with his katana.

"I DID JACKASS!" Trey glared at his friend, Jack who swore that he saw sparkles around him.

"STOP CALLING ME JACKASS! MY NAME IS JACK! GOT IT MEMORIZED?"

"Oh, so we're Organisation XIII, now are we?"

"Hahaha! King, I never knew you were into Kingdom Hearts! That's soo lame!" Deuce managed to say between laughs.

"THIS IS SEXUAL ASSAULT, NINE! KURASAME-SENSEI! I'M BEING RAPED BY A GORILLA!"

"Oh, shut the FUCK UP Queen! You know you _like it..._"

Lifting up his head from the sheet of paper, one of his eyes twitched at the mayhem Class Zero created to his classroom. Kurasame couldn't help but feel powerless against his own students.

Nine and Queen were in each other's arms, shouting at each other totally oblivious at the destruction their classmates caused. Queen was trying her best to get away, but Nine pinned her against the wall, removing all possible plans of escaping.

Desks full of books, writing utensils, and tons of paper were flying hazardously through the air, as if gravity had no laws in his class. Eight was fighting Ace, Sice, and Seven at the same time with extreme luck and success on his part.

Kicks, punches, and raw determination spurred him against several elemental spells that were wreaking havoc across the room. Ice frosted on the ground, causing Trey and Jack to fall and stumble, knocking Cinque in the middle of casting more spells, off her feet.

Small bouts of fire burned several wooden desks, which were being used by King in such a intimating way, Rem and Machina couldn't do anything but watch as the strong teen threw the flaming desk at the unfortunate students caught in the middle.

"DAMN IT KING! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sice shouted, using her body to shield Seven from the burning flames.

King's eyes widened as he tried and failed to cast an ice elemental. Screams of students running away from the now inferno plagued his mind. _No! No no no no!_

A burst of white light gleamed brightly, instantly stopping every student in the room to shield their eyes.

Kurasame couldn't help but feel thankful for the distraction as he used this time to cast counter spells to reverse all the elemental spells his students casted irresponsibly without his permission. He had the mind to kill his students, but that would be too much of a problem for an Instructor to go through.

The white light stopped, fading slowly into nothingness. Class Zero were all blinded by the sheer rawness of the Flash Spell. (11) Many of them stumbling over each other as they tried to navigate their way back to their previous positions.

**_"Will you all be quiet? I am trying to sleep."_**

A quiet voice resonated within the classroom, making everyone turn to the small figure near the open window of their class. Blue eyes which normally held no emotion now stared at the guilty parties with a look that every parent would envy.

Class Zero froze at her voice and felt the same emotions one child would face against their parents or guardians who disobeyed their rules. After a few moments of tense silence, the white-haired girl rested her head on her desk and went back to sleep.

Kurasame sighed and shook his head. Clapping his hands together, he caught the attention of his students. "Thank you Luna. Now, if Nine and Queen would stop their pubic display of affections,"

Looking at the two with an imploring glance, Nine and Queen let go of each other quickly.

"I have a fresh supply of** Eyedrops** in the cabinets. Pair up in a group of five and get one bottle."

No one moved.

"Do it now, before I change my mind."

Like mice, they did as they were told and one person from each group got a bottle of Eyedrops and applied it on their party. Kurasame watched his class with a close eye.

He used a moment to look at Luna who was as always, detached and far away from Zero.

"Nine, you don't have to write those confessions. You're dismissed." Kurasame-Sensei replied, crumbling Nine's papers with his hands. Nine's face lit up and began laughing victoriously at the fuming Queen behind him.

"Sensei! You're letting him go? Did you READ what he did? Shouldn't get get punished for what he's done!" Queen exclaimed, shocked at her Instructor's free pass to Nine.

Walking to his desk, Kurasame's reply shocked Class Zero.

"I was expecting ten pages from you, Nine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

**1. Queen is second in the class rank behind Ace (who is #1).**

**2. For all the information they have given us, I think that Nine is the kind of person to be last in the class ranks academically. (No offense Nine-fans.)**

**3. What Nine is talking about are the Thirteen Prefects that roam the Peristerium grounds looking for people who are misbehaving, think of them like Hall Monitors only as powerful as Class Zero. (Totally made up, they exist only in my fanfictions.)**

**4. Zettai Ryouiki are describes the area of uncovered thigh between the skirt and the stockings that's apparently a total magnet for males. Sice and Rem are the only ones who have high enough stockings for them to be Rank A. When you first saw Rem, I know where you were looking! I did the same thing. :P**

**5. Concordia is a Kingdom in Orience.**

**6. In his official bio, Eight HATES using weapons in battle. I used that advantage with his personality. All the Prime Weapon users includes everyone in Class Z, but Eight.**

NOTE: Eight's attitude against Class Z is suppose to be a parody for this chapter. Please laugh it off with a grain of salt. Thanks to kindomheartsgurl369 and Sunny for the information.

**7. Ace is ... well Number One. Rank One. Teacher's Pet. Follows the rules and is a natural-born Leader.**

**8. Melee means "A Free For All" in the dictionary, then again it seems strange once you read that all the Males are 'waiting impatiently' to have a go at him. I guess they're trying to be polite and let the ladies go first?**

**9. Maurice is the Head Secretary for Headmaster Seth. He's a homosexual. Enough said.**

**10. Firaja is the most powerful spell from the element of fire you could master.**

**11. The Flash Spell is a spell in Final Fantasy where the user uses Light to distract and blind their opponents. Eyedrops are the only things that cure Blindness, which is what Class Z have at the moment. Thank god for Kurasame!**


End file.
